Of the lives of newlyweds
by hobbitkisses
Summary: Klaine slash; 6x08 (A Wedding) reaction fic. Pure, pointless, post-wedding fluff. Features Cooper's reaction to his little brother getting married. Complete but unedited.


**Of the lives of newlyweds**

* * *

**Klaine slash; 6x08 (**_**A Wedding**_**) reaction fic. Pure, pointless, post-wedding fluff. Features Cooper's reaction to his little brother getting married. Complete but unedited.**

* * *

They head back for Blaine's place as soon as the wedding is over.

They hop in to Kurt's car and drive off, only telling their parents goodbye before quietly slipping away (people ask if they don't rather want to go to the hotel room Sue has booked them, to which the newlyweds politely decline).

"Shouldn't we help them clean up, though?" Blaine asks worriedly, glancing over his shoulder.

"We just got married, Blaine. You're not supposed to clean up after your own wedding," Kurt remarks and rolls his eyes. Nevertheless, the words send a thrill through him – they are married. They just had a wedding. They are _husbands._

Something must have shown on his face, because Blaine reaches out his hand and curls it around Kurt's. He keeps his eyes on the road, but he takes a deep breath, intertwining their fingers.

The silence is comfortable, and they don't rush as they park the car and enter the house. It's not until Blaine locks the door behind them and turns around to face Kurt, both standing in dapper suits with boxes surrounding them, that they finally say anything.

"We just got married," Kurt blurts.

Blaine blinks, opening and closing his mouth.

"We just got married," He finally repeats disbelievingly.

They stare at each other in wonder, and Kurt feels giddy and nervous as he eyes the other man. It takes him back to their Dalton days, back when he secretly had a crush on Blaine and wouldn't be able to stop himself from blushing whenever their hands or shoulders brushed.

They've come such a long way since then.

Blaine looks anxious too, cheeks rosy and lips pursed. His gaze flickers around before meeting Kurt's again, those warm hazel eyes flashing with disbelief and uncertainty.

"I can't believe this," Kurt laughs breathily. "We are _married."_

Blaine slowly walks closer, wringing his hands behind his back. He comes to a stop a bit away from Kurt, hesitating. He wipes his palms on his pants.

"We are married," Blaine repeats in awe. Kurt can't stop himself from smiling a bit at that familiar habit of his. He shuffles closer. Blaine ducks his head and smiles.

"Why is this so," Kurt pauses. "Weird?"

Blaine laughs quietly, looking around. He's blushing faintly.

"I-I don't know," He admits.

Their gazes lock, and this time, Blaine's eyes soften in the only way his can. Kurt stares as his boyfriend – no, his _husband _– leans in slowly. He finds himself frozen in place until their lips brush. No more than a feather light touch, but it's enough for his senses to kick in. Suddenly, it really hits him _– married, married, married_, they are married, he and Blaine are married, _Blaine is his husband. _

As Blaine pulls away a bit, eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering, one of his hands resting lightly on his husband's – _husband's –_ hip, Kurt instantly grasps the back of his neck and surges forward. Blaine staggers backwards at the force of the kiss, but Kurt doesn't waver – it's hungry and eager and hot, and the dark haired man overcomes his initial surprise almost immediately and kisses back with matching enthusiasm.

They keep their lips connected as they slowly walk toward the bedroom, taking slow steps while shedding clothing on the way. Kurt grabs the collar of Blaine's suit and pulls it down, and his husband hurries to help him get it off. The chestnut haired man throws his own away as quickly as possible as Blaine cups his face and continues to deepen the kiss. Blaine's back crashes in to the door of the bedroom, and he fumbles to find the handle with one hand and open it without stopping the kiss to look. After a few seconds of useless fumbling, he pulls back and leans his head against the door, laughing – a throaty, breathless sound that Kurt absolutely _loves_. He smiles and curls his hand around Blaine's, helping him find the handle and pulling it down together. They stumble in to the room, reconnecting their lips as Kurt cradles the back of his husband's head and presses their mouths together harshly.

They fall on to the bed, Kurt on top of Blaine, who lets out a pained noise. Hurriedly, the chestnut haired man pushes himself up on one hand braced over Blaine's shoulder, looking down at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine reassures him breathlessly. His gel helmet has been slightly undone and his bowtie is missing, the first few buttons of his shirt opened and exposing a patch of tan skin. He starts fumbling with Kurt's shirt, eagerly trying to get it off.

Kurt grins and kisses him again. In no time, they are both shirtless, and Blaine runs his hands all over Kurt's torso, as if desperate to memorize his musculature. The chestnut haired man's hands curl around his husband's shoulders, nails digging in to skin.

Later on, when they're lying naked and slackly snuggled up to each other beneath cool sheets, Blaine says:

"Kurt, we're married."

Just a statement, blunt words that shouldn't make Kurt's heart race the way they do, but the way Blaine says them makes them sound like the most wondrous thing in the world. And Kurt loves him for that.

The dark haired man looks up from where he's nuzzling his face in Kurt's neck, eyes wide and clouded with disbelief. Kurt twirls a few of Blaine's stray curls, trying to contain his own swelling happiness, even though he's close to bursting of it.

"And we didn't even get to plan the wedding," He notes, trying to sound sour but failing miserably.

Blaine smiles.

"No," He says. "But at least the suits were nice. You looked very handsome," He says quietly.

"I know," Kurt remarks lightly, and his husband ducks his head with a wide smile, "But, yeah, you did too, I guess."

Blaine hums amusedly and arches his neck to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, and then he settles his head on his husband's shoulder comfortably.

"I think it was nice, anyway," He muses. "It was sweet. Maybe not really our style-"

"Well, our style's certainly not in a _barn_."

"-but sweet nonetheless."

A pause.

"I love you," Kurt says quietly.

Blaine looks up at him, blinking, and then proceeds to have a slow, brilliant smile spread across his face.

"I love you too."

Kurt matches his smile, and leans down to kiss his husband.

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going to live?"

Blaine looks up from washing his face, blinking at Kurt standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His arms are crossed, one of his shoulders casually leaning against the doorframe.

"What now?"

"I mean," Kurt gestures to the room vaguely, "This place – is it yours? Were you going to keep it, with Karofsky is moving out and everything?"

Blaine grabs a towel and dries his face, watching his husband thoughtfully.

"Well, I was going to move out," He confesses, "But only because I can't afford the rent by myself. I really like this place. So, if you like it, we could stay here – at least temporarily."

Kurt's gaze flickers around.

"It's very _you_," He agrees musingly.

Blaine waits, tense.

"Is that a good thing?" He asks at last, voice hesitant.

His husband smiles. His eyes are glittering.

"Of course. The best thing."

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Hmph?"

"Are you awake?"

"Now I am."

"Kurt, I forgot about Cooper."

Kurt rubs his eyes and squints at the clock at the nightstand. The digits blinking back at him say it's 5 AM. He stifles a groan and rolls over to see his husband, lying stiffly with his lips pressed together tightly in anxiety, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"What?"

"Cooper, Kurt," Blaine says forcefully. "I forgot about Cooper. I didn't tell him about the wedding."

"Why is that a problem?" Kurt asks, trying very hard to keep his eyes open.

Blaine turns his head and stares at him.

"It's _Cooper_," He points out. He shifts and sits up, crossing his legs on the bed and waving his hands around dramatically. "He's going to _kill me. _He made me promise that if we ever got married, he'd be the one to marry us."

"Wait – why would you promise him that?" Kurt asks, frowning and squinting at Blaine's fretful face.

"You know how he is," He says dismissively. "He's very convincing, and it was years ago. Kurt, what do I do?"

Kurt really doesn't have the energy to handle this right now. All he wants is to go back to sleep – he needs to wake up early tomorrow to get for work. On the other hand, Blaine is clearly frantic, wearing the old, green pajamas set Kurt bought him (he can't believe Blaine kept it), his curls free to cloud around his head adorably. Grudgingly accepting that he won't be getting back to sleep any time soon, Kurt shifts slowly until he's sitting up too, leaning his back against the wall and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up properly.

"I don't think there is anything to do, Blaine," He says tiredly. "Just tell him the truth; it wasn't planned and we didn't have time to call him."

"It's been a week since the wedding, Kurt," Blaine deadpans. "And I still haven't called him. He's going to kill me."

"Blaine, he's not going t-he'll _understand_."

His husband stares at him as if he has gone crazy. Kurt takes a moment to rethink what he said, remembering his brief meeting with the older Anderson son a few years ago.

"Okay, so," He starts over, "We'll just say we went on our honeymoon and didn't have access to phones." Their honeymoon is actually beginning next Saturday, since they had to rebook it after Sue's sudden cancellation (they're still going to use her honeymoon too, _this_ weekend, but they also wanted one of their own that's at least a week longer).

Blaine looks doubtful.

"He won't believe that."

"Why not?"

"He'll lurk the truth out of mom."

"Blaine-"

Kurt takes Blaine's hands and shifts until they're facing each other. He fights hard to keep his eyelids up.

"Cooper is your brother. Yeah, he'll probably be angry, but he'll also be happy you're married," He explains gently. "The anger will subside eventually, too."

Blaine purses his lips, unfairly long eyelashes fluttering as he blinks.

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Kurt says firmly. "Now, can we _please_ go back to sleep?"

Blaine smiles hesitantly and nods. He leans forward and pecks Kurt's lips softly.

"What was that for?" The chestnut haired man asks, blinking blearily.

"For loving you," Blaine says fondly. "And for you being adorable when you're sleepy."

Kurt lets out something between a sigh and a laugh.

"Well, the Glee kids certainly don't agree with you. They think I'm – and I'm quoting Rachel – 'a tiny bit murderous' when I'm tired," He tells his husband, not bothering to repress his yawn. "So shut up, lie down and cuddle me to sleep."

Blaine chuckles, but he doesn't protest.

* * *

The next day, Blaine picks Kurt up from work and they drive home, telling each other about how their day went and how good their students are doing. After about an hour at home, which Kurt spends in the kitchen making dinner as Blaine keeps him company while working on a song list for the Warblers, the latter's phone screen lights up with a text.

"Who is it?" Kurt asks when he notices Blaine frowning down at it.

"It's my mom," He explains, sounding confused.

Kurt turns to him, leaning against the sink and crossing his arms.

"And what does she say?"

Blaine shows the phone to his husband, who steps a bit closer to read the text message.

_You should've told me Cooper didn't know about the wedding. And I say "didn't" as in, he does now._

"Oh," Kurt leans back. "Oh, no."

Blaine stares at him, and just then, his phone starts to ring. They don't need to look at the caller ID to know who it is.

"Just get it over with," Kurt tells him calmingly. "It'll be okay. It can't be that bad. Put him on speaker phone."

"Okay," Blaine mumbles, taking a deep breath. Kurt doesn't know if he should be laughing at the drama of it or be genuinely scared. "Here we go."

He presses the answer button and puts it on speaker, and hell unleashes.

"_Blaine Devon Anderson, _please_ tell me you didn't get freaking married without me there – or, you know what, don't say anything. I can't believe it – I had to hear it from _mom_, Blaine. _Mom._ I know we haven't been the tightest bros and the age difference is a lot, but I never thought our brotherhood had plummeted to these levels of crappiness. I believed in you, Blaine, I freaking _believed_ you when you promised me I'd get to marry you to Kurt, and maybe it doesn't to you, but to me, promises _mean_ something. I've been here for you all through that goddamn relationship – from when you first told me you and Kurt had gotten together to when you broke up the first time to when you got engaged to…"_

Kurt covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing as Blaine stares at his phone in shock, letting Cooper's words wash over him.

"…_And I didn't care, I didn't care when you told me you had moved in with another guy, because I knew in my _heart _that you and Kurt were endgame. And I was freaking right, I was right and still, I, as the person who _always _believed in you and him, wasn't invited to the wedding. How _could _you, how dare…"_

Blaine looks up at Kurt with wide, desperate eyes. Kurt tries to repress his laughter and raises his eyebrows. His husband's face relaxes in a slight smile, but his brother keeps rambling on and on.

Kurt quickly reaches forward and turns off speaker, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez," He laughs. "That was-"

"I know," Blaine says, looking at the phone with shock still written all over his face. "I told you he wouldn't understand."

His husband lets out a snort of laughter.

"I'm sorry," He says, covering his mouth with one hand and waving the other one apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I think you guys might be the most dramatic family I've ever met."

Blaine stares at him, and then carefully scoops up the phone and brings it to his ear. He immediately flinches at Cooper's yelling and puts some more distance between it and him, holding it an arms length away and grimacing.

"I think I should talk to him," He says solemnly.

Kurt nods, still shaking with uncontrollable laughter, and Blaine ducks his head miserably and leaves the room.

The next twenty minutes are spent as the dark haired man paces around the house and repeatedly fails to interrupt his brother's angry blabbering, while Kurt steals amused glances at him as he washes the dishes.

"Is he still not done yet?" Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head tiredly.

"Listen to this," He says, and puts it on speaker again.

"…_Have you ever supported my career?! No, not in the same way as I've supported you. And to _betray _me like this…"_

He turns it off, staring at Kurt desperately. His husband tries hard not to have another fit of laughter.

"He won't even let me explain, Kurt," Blaine says, upset. "He could go on for days. He talks about coming here and forcing us to have another wedding, just so he can be there and marry us."

Kurt presses his lips together and swallows his laughter. Blaine looks like a miserable puppy, still staring at his phone.

"Come here," Kurt says amusedly, beckoning him over to the sink. His husband looks a bit confused but obeys. "And I thought_ you_ were dramatic."

Blaine makes an offended face.

"Excuse me?"

The chestnut haired man only grins and grabs Blaine's face to kiss him. His hands are still wet and soapy, leaving tiny bubbles in his husband's hair.

When they finally break free, Blaine's cheeks are rosy and he shifts on his feet.

"You know, I could leave the phone in here. I bet we wouldn't hear the noise in the bedroom," He suggests smugly.

"Okay," Kurt agrees instantly, shoving his hands underneath the faucet until the soap has washed away. He wipes his hands on his pants and grabs Blaine's arm. His husband tosses the phone on the couch, causing Kurt to grin, and eagerly follows him in to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Blaine's mom calls him.

"_Hi, sweetie,"_ She says carefully. _"How did it go?"_

Blaine excuses himself from the Warblers – they're just arguing about what songs to sing anyway – and leaves the room.

"Bad," He admits. "He yelled at me for an hour."

"_I'm sorry."_

"Well, it's your fault," Blaine points out.

"_Don't be like that, Blainers,"_ His mom says, but he can imagine her looking guilty. _"I didn't know you hadn't told Coop yet."_

Blaine sighs, glancing at the door behind him when he hears voices rising noticeably.

"I need to get back to work," He says apologetically with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later, mom."

"_All right. Tell Kurt hi!"_

"Yeah, I will. Love you."

"_Love you too,"_ She tells him sweetly.

He hangs up.

* * *

"How's married life?" Burt jokes.

He and Carole are over for dinner at Kurt and Blaine's. They're sitting and watching them as Blaine sets the table. He looks up at Burt's question, eyebrows raised.

"It's great," He says honestly. "I've never been this happy."

Carole smiles at that, and Kurt glances fondly at his husband.

"Kurt told me you used to fight a lot," Burt remarks.

His wife sends him a stern look and swats at his arm, but his son shrugs one shoulder and announces:

"We still fight sometimes, but it's much better now."

"Yeah, we've had time to learn from our mistakes. There are still some bumps, but most of the time, it works smoothly now," Blaine adds helpfully.

"That's great, boys," Carole says kindly.

"You seem happy," Her husband agrees.

Kurt smiles at him, and Blaine casts his gaze down, lips curving too.

* * *

After their technically _two _honeymoons – the short one Sue gave them and the one they had to rebook – they come home to excited friends.

"Oh my God, how was it? Tell me everything!" Rachel gushes, hugging them both tightly. "Blaine, you look so tan!"

Blaine smiles, eyes crinkling.

"It was incredible," Kurt replies. He tried to stay out of the sun so that his sensitive skin wouldn't get burned, but by the look of it, he has gotten a shade darker anyway. "The sun, the sea, the _food-"_

"The food was amazing," Blaine agrees solemnly. He is wearing a red, smug t-shirt with a bowtie and white, short pants so that both his tan arms and ankles are showing, and after Kurt's prying he has loosened up with the hair gel enough for it to look like when they first met. Kurt doesn't think he has ever been this good-looking, and Blaine does apparently have mutual feelings, because all through the honeymoon, he hasn't been able to keep his hands off his husband.

"We've missed you so much," Rachel exclaimed. "And the kids are so great, we've been working with _Spring Awakening, _and when the twins sang the other day they absolutely _nailed _it…"

After many other happy reunions, the couple has to leave to get back to unpacking. When they enter the house again, Kurt immediately flops down on the couch and sighs contently.

"It's so nice to be back," He says.

Blaine hums in agreement. Kurt sits up briefly when his husband joins him on the couch, and then puts his head in the other man's lap. Blaine smiles at that, and starts threading his fingers through Kurt's hair, whose eyes flutter shut.

"I had such a lovely time," He sighs happily. "It was even better than I imagined it."

"Me too," Blaine says. "I love spending time with you alone."

Kurt opens his eyes and looks up at him.

"I love _you_," He states with a hint of amusement.

Blaine looks slightly dazed for a moment, honey-colored eyes awed and brimming with love in a way that takes Kurt's breath away, and then he bends down to kiss him.

It's lazy and sweetly slow. Kurt reaches up a hand to cup his husband's cheek. When they pull away, Blaine whispers:

"I love you too."


End file.
